


Sisterly Affection

by ClockworkDandy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Asher ruins everything, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Not really though, they’re just shitting on the party wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDandy/pseuds/ClockworkDandy
Summary: A nsfw excerpt based on a running joke from our Waterdeep Dragon Heist game. As requested by our DM.Asher and Davil have a bit of fun at the expense of a certain ill tempered wizard.
Relationships: Asher Anvari/Davil Starsong
Kudos: 1





	Sisterly Affection

“What is that face for?”

Davil stills his movement, hands on Asher’s pale hips bringing him to a halt as well.

Asher crosses his arms over ample breasts, full lips set in a petulant scowl as he looks down on questioning blue eyes and ink black hair strewn across the pillow.

“...I want to switch...”

“Quoi? But you were Osiris last night. Don’t be selfish chér.”

Asher sighs, tucking illusionary blonde hair behind a falsely curved ear, “But he’s like...my roommate...and a wizard...and his weird sex face is killing my boner.”

Reaching up, he doffs the feathered hat previously hidden in his illusion. As he does his form seems to shimmer and where a moment ago sat a voluptuous, pale haired woman, now sits Asher, slim and tan and very much male, the tips of gently pointed ears just peeking out from beneath his dark hair.

“See?” He gestures down to where his lack of enthusiasm is now apparent, “limp as a dish rag over here.”

Davil cocks an eyebrow,

“Hmm...yes I see how that might be a problem,”

He drops his own illusion and the human facade shifts leaving behind golden waves, prominent elven features, and a slightly crooked nose. 

Asher feels his breath catch slightly as the very sight of him rekindles a spark of heat low in his belly. He shifts back a bit suddenly reminded of his lover still pressed deep inside of him. 

“Mmn...yeah...so switch me...”

“Hmmm...” Davil smirks and grips his hips, forcing him to move on his cock, “Non”

“Ah! Fuck!” Asher gasps gripping Davil’s wrists, “w-well then at least flip me over or something...I’d rather stare at the bedding.”

“But what is the point, mon amour, if I cannot even see her tits?” He punctuates his words with another rough roll of his hips. His reward is another startled gasp and Asher’s nails digging into the back of his hands as he squirms. 

“Gods will you stop that? I’m trying to make a point here...”

“And what a point it is...” Davil smirks, eyes flicking down, drawing Asher’s gaze to where he is nearing full mast again, “we seem to have, uh, remedied the issue hmm?” 

“Yeah well...don’t expect it to last if you plan on wearing that face again,” Asher is trying his best to look surly but the effect is somewhat ruined by his flushed face and heavy breathing.

Davil huffs and rolls his eyes, “fine...get up then,” he says, lightly smacking Asher on the thigh before tipping him over unceremoniously onto the bedding. 

Asher gives out a very unsexy squawk of protest as he bounces on the mattress. He turns back fully intending to start an argument but sees in Davil’s place, the nude form of the curvaceous blonde woman he himself was impersonating only moments ago.

She lies in repose, one hand resting demurely by her face on the pillow, the other tracing a path down between her breasts. Asher wets his lips, following those pale fingers as they trail down over her well toned stomach, pausing at her navel where his eyes linger before meandering down all the way to...

She smiles shyly up at him, teasingly bringing up a smooth leg to purposefully block his view, “Well, will you leave me waiting then? Or does this not suit your tastes either?”

Asher smiles to himself, the accent ruins the effect some but he is still effectively charmed, “No...this definitely works.”

He turns and replaces his hat of disguise, calling forth his own illusion before crawling over top of her.

“Mmm...yes I see...” she smirks, lifting a thigh to press up against where he is now fully hard. He groans and presses himself down on top of her, leaning up to pepper kisses along the side of her neck. She sighs tipping her head back in pleasure. Hands running up along her sides have her stretching her arms up over her head languidly, allowing them to smooth over her chest. Asher can’t feel the curves he can see with his eyes but he prides himself on having an excellent imagination.

“You should make the tits bigger next time,” he murmurs against her throat before biting gently.

“It’s about, mmmn, quality not quantity.” Davil groans, breaking character as he’s bitten, “Yours were lopsided amour~”

“Are you implying that I don’t know what good tits look like? How dare you!” Asher laughs digging his clever fingers into Davil’s sides. He gasps and attempts to squirm away from the tickling.

“Damn you,” he chokes out between bouts of laughter, “Must you act like such a child even now? One does not always wish to be reminded that they are sleeping with someone a quarter of their age.”

“A quarter? Ha!” Asher barks out a laugh, “I’m not a math genius or anything but check your fractions old man!”

“Ah, yes, you are so very funny.” Davil rolls his eyes, “You had better shut that hilarious mouth of yours before I drop this illusion and put it to better use.”

“Mmmn, is that a threat or a promise?” Asher purrs, nuzzling into the crook of Davil’s neck to press a gentle kiss to the bite he left there moments ago.

“I promise I will spank you like your mother should have if you don’t get back into character and finish what you started,” Davil grumbles even as he arches his neck into the insistent kissing.

“Okay okay fine sorry,” Asher clears his throat, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Sister...we shouldn’t be doing this...what if our super rich parents find out and kick us out of our giant mansion...who will buy all of my super boring books and fancyboy suits then?”

Davil reaches up and palms Asher’s face, covering his mouth as he cackles from behind his hand, “Alright I’ve had just about enough of you for one night. I’m turning over so I don’t have to look at that shitty smirk, be it on your face or any other.”

“Hahaa awww I’m sorry I’ll be good,” Asher promises, moving in to kiss between Davil’s shoulders as he rolls onto his stomach.

“Mmhm I’m very sure...” he sounds wholly unconvinced but does allow Asher to tug his hips up as he presses himself flush along his back. The soft kisses continue across his shoulder and up along the side of his neck ending in a bite to a deceptively curved ear. The quick intake of breath and the way he presses back slightly against Asher’s hips is a good indication that he’s been forgiven.

“Ah...that feels good...” he sighs in a soft feminine voice, slipping back into character.

“Does it?” Asher purrs into her ear, hips rocking against her backside.

“Mmn...yes...” she gasps reaching back to grip at the hand on her waist pulling her back to rock against his hard cock, “but...we shouldn’t...it’s not right...”

“Do you want me to stop?” he’s panting slightly, rutting against her backside, losing himself in the perceived wrongness of it all.

“Please...don’t...” she gasps weakly, grip tightening on his wrist as she pushes back against him with every thrust.

“Don’t?” he breathes raggedly against her shoulder, and though he can’t see from his vantage point, imagines her cunt all slick and desperate for him. He gives another, harder thrust, pushing her down into the mattress as she moans softly.

“Don’t stop! Ah!” she cries out, voice muffled in the pillows.

“Shit...” he gasps, thrusts losing tempo as he feels himself getting maybe a bit too into it. He can feel himself slide, hot and slick up against her entrance and it doesn’t take much thought or effort, just a purposeful tilt and stronger push of his hips to slide into her.

Except that he does not slide smoothly into tight, wet, heat as expected. He presses forward again, confused, and has time to blink twice in his perplexity before he is being snatched roughly by the ear and yanked up and to the side.

“Aïe! Qu'est-ce que tu fais??” Davil hisses, dropping his illusion again in his outrage, “I’m not actually a woman you know! Use your fingers or at least some oil, mes dieux!”

“Owowow sorry sorry I’m sorry!!” Asher yelps, grasping at the hand painfully pinching the sensitive point of his ear, “I just got carried away! Ow ow let go!”

Another smart tug on his ear knocks the hat of disguise out of place, disrupting the illusion. Asher gasps, flushing as a hot shiver of pain mixed with...something else...shoots down his spine. He scrabbles at Davil’s hand trying in vain to pry his his fingers loose.

“Are you going to stop acting a fool then?”

“Yes! Yes-ah! I promise...now let go of my ear, it’s making me feel...weird...”

Davil raises an eyebrow and glances down to find Asher’s cock hard and flushed with excitement where it stands against his belly.

“...By weird...you mean to say it’s getting you off, non?”

“N-no, that’s no-ah!” his protest is cut off by a strangled little cry as his ear is yanked harshly again. Amused, Davil watches Asher’s prick twitch in interest. 

“I didn’t realize you enjoyed this sort of thing,” he smirks rubbing the abused point of his ear soothingly, “how very Drow-like of you~”

“Mmmmn...it’s not that...” Asher breathes, closing his eyes and leaning into the gentle touch, “It’s just because it’s you...”

Davil smiles fondly and strokes a lock of dark hair behind Asher’s ear, fingertips running lightly along the reddened shell. He revels in the full bodied shiver it evokes.

“Well then...let’s continue yes?” Davil murmurs. He pushes Asher’s shoulder, toppling him over onto the bed again and rolling on top. 

“Hey wait...” Asher protests as Davil shoves the hat of disguise back onto his head, “I like being on top though...”

“I think that you think you like being on top,” Davil smirks straddling his hips and sitting up to recast his illusion, “allow me to re-educate you~”

Asher gasps as he’s shoved back into the mattress.

“Uhh...ok...” he breathes looking up at the illusionary form on top of him, “hey...you made the tits bigger...”

“Just for you amour~” he smiles, stretching his arms overhead to better display them and watches Asher swallow and wet his lips.

“Now,” he says reaching down and adjusting the hat of disguise over Ashers brown hair until it transitions fluidly back into the long black tresses that spill haphazardly over the pillow, “are you going to behave?”

Asher nods hazily then gasps as his chin is grasped none too gently.

“Use your words~” Davil smirks, thumb smoothing over his lower lip, “In character s’il te plaît~”

“Yeah...uh- Yes!” He responds, voice still breathy but slipping into a lower octave. 

“Hmmm...” she sighs above him, hand sliding down to wrap loosely around his throat, “Will you now?”

“Mmmmn...I will...” He promises, straining a little against the hand and feeling it tighten slightly in response, manicured fingernails pricking at his skin. 

She smiles indulgently and trails her fingertips down to rest both hands over his chest, “Are you sure? You’ll have to keep quiet...we don’t want to be caught~“

“I can be quiet...” he breathes as she presses herself down where he is hard and aching. His hands come up and grip her hips moving with her as she begins to grind slowly back and forth, tossing her head back with a pleased sigh.

“Good to know...” she pants slightly, “now hand me that oil will you?”

He turns to rummage through the bedside drawer as quickly as if he’d been shocked, nearly pulling it off the track in his haste. He hears her give another exasperated sigh but after a time, manages to locate the small glass bottle amongst an assorted jumble of damaged weapons and old, mostly disused drawing supplies.

“Aha! Here you go my love~” he smiles, pressing it into her waiting palm. 

“It is a good thing you keep your room so orderly brother, otherwise how would you ever find anything amongst all of your many priceless possessions,” she deadpans uncorking the bottle and sniffing it to find it pleasantly scented with rose and labdanum. Expensive.

“Ah yes well you know how I am...everything must be in it’s place,” smirking, he gestures grandiosely about their extremely untidy surroundings and accidentally sends the basket of laundry precariously set upon the bedside table toppling to the floor with a thud, “Oh now we’ve done it!,” Mother will have heard that! What if she comes up to check on me?” 

She looks as though she is fighting back the urge to burst into laughter, “It seems we will have to come up with some excuse then won’t we?”

“Perhaps we say I’m giving you ‘riding lessons’ hmm?” he smirks gripping her hips and grinding her down roughly over his lap again.

“Ah!” She gasps, face flushed as she pries his fingers off of her with her free hand and uses it to press his wrists back into the sheets, “You giving me lessons? As if I haven’t been ‘riding’ since before you were born.”

“Wait...I thought I was the older sibling?”

“What seriously? Well...it doesn’t change the fact that between the two of us I am certain I am the one with more...experience~” she smirks down at him and squeezes his wrists, noting the catch in his breath when he half heartedly attempts to struggle and quickly realizes that she is quite a bit stronger.

“Now stay put,” she commands in a husky whisper, releasing his wrists and pouring the viscous liquid out over her slim fingers.

“Yes Ma’am,” he smirks folding his arms under his head and looking on as she reaches down and and begins to prepare herself with a soft sigh. 

He watches with bated breath as her fingers slide in and out, two at first then three. Her hips rock and she leans back, gripping his knee with her free hand for support. Her breaths become ragged and soft, plaintive little sounds escape her lips on every exhale.

He can’t stop himself from leaning up a bit, eyes trained on the motions of her hand.  
“Can I?” He breathes, reaching towards her.

“You just lie back.” she orders sitting up just in time to catch his wrist with her free hand, “And keep those hands where I can see them.”

He obediently drops back onto the sheets with a huff, hands resting harmlessly beside his head, and continues to watch her pleasure herself.

With a soft little “Ah” she sits back and removes her fingers, smiling down at him. “I’d ask if you’re ready but you have made it...abundantly clear that you are,” she punctuates her breathy words with a slick grind on his hard cock, making him gasp and arch up against her.

“Yes!” he groans, fingers gripping into the feather pillow beside his head.

“Hmmm...are you sure? Why don’t you ask nicely for it then~” she smirks reaching down to loosely stroke him, positioning him at her entrance.

“Wha-I don’t AH!” he cries out as she grinds down on him, not pressing in at all, just teasing.

“I said beg for it.”

“Hnnn....please...” he gasps, arching his back, straining to press his hips up when she doesn’t immediately relent.

She grins amusedly at him as he pleads and, agonizingly slowly, begins to slide down on him. Gripping the pillowcase so hard he’s in danger of tearing it, he wills himself to be still and give her time to settle herself. After all the teasing, the need to move is dizzying.

After what feels like an eternity she is seated on him fully, rocking subtly to adjust.  
“Ah...there...that’s better right?” she asks breathlessly.

“Y-yeah,” he pants, “Yeah it’s good.” He tentatively reaches out for her, hands slowly smoothing over her hips. She hums fondly and allows it this time, reaching down to cover his hands with hers. He holds her and feels the sinuous movement of her body as she draws up slightly before sinking back down with a soft gasp. She does it again, and again, speeding up and then slowing down again whenever it seems that he’s getting too close.

“Ah...fuck...” he groans and tips his head back on the pillow, fingers digging into her hips. She slows again, keeping him there right on the edge.

“Gods...” he breathes, toes curling into the sheets as she moves in torturous, slow circles, “You’re seriously killing me here...”

“Awww, poor brother...are you suffering so terribly?” Her eyes are bright with heat and mischief, “Tell me...would you have even lasted this long if I’d just let you have your way?”

“Mmmn...no...” he breathes, “probably not...”

“Are you close now?” she asks in a whisper, leaning in so that her lips ghost over his as she speaks.

“Yes,” he replies urgently, straining up, desperate to taste her. She draws back just that fraction of an inch, keeping her smiling mouth a tantalizing centimeter out of reach, before giving in.

There’s a sharp intake of breath from him, almost a gasp, as if he is surprised when their lips finally slot together. He pulls her down and presses her to him insistently, hands splayed over her shoulder blades.

He practically growls as she bites at his lower lip, teasing his mouth open. Groaning as their tongues meet, hot and wet, he diggs his fingers into thick, wavy hair. 

She begins to speed up again, this time almost as if she can’t help it. Like she needs it just as badly as he does.

“That’s good...mmn...we can come together then~”

There’s a surge of heat through him, he’s not going to last long. Raising up on an elbow he wraps an arm around her waist, holding her to him as he pants against her shoulder.

“Ah...yes,” she gasps, the scrape of fingernails across his back making him groan, “...like that...don’t stop.”

He feels tongue and teeth against the sensitive shell of his ear as he bucks his hips up into her. The slick, tight, heat grips him as he groans, arching his back sharply.

“Ah s-shit...Davil...I’m-“ he can’t even get the full sentence out before he’s thrusting in to the hilt and climaxing with a desperate cry. He feels her arch into it gasping and clenching hard around him as he spills inside.

Asher falls back on the sheets as she lets him slide out of her with a soft groan and rolls over to lie beside him. They pant together for a moment, trying to catch their breath and regain control of their trembling limbs. Glancing to the side Asher can’t help but grin seeing Davil reclining beside him, having dropped his spell.

“You broke character there at the end,” he smirks reaching over for his case of hand rolled cigarettes, lighting up with the bedside candle and taking a drag, “you called my name when you finished...not that it wasn’t flattering...”

“Well damn,” Asher huffs, accepting the offered cigarette, “I was a little distracted if you didn’t notice.” He inhales and passes it back, blowing smoke towards the ceiling. 

“Sorry...I came inside though...” he says glancing back towards Davil a little sheepishly. 

“It’s alright cher,” he smiles indulgently, “It felt good...though if I had actually been a woman...and your sister no less...”

“Ugh gross, I’d never bang my sister! Do I look like a fucking wizard?”

Davil burst out laughing at that, “No my love...no one could ever accuse you of that particular fault...”

He smiles and lazily waves a hand in the air, fingers sketching the somatic component of a spell as he murmurs a few Elvhen words, “Either way, its nothing that can’t be remedied with a bit of prestidigitation~”

Asher watches as a soft, cleansing shimmer passes over Davil’s nude form, drawing his attention downward.

“Hey what the hell?” he questions, regarding Davil’s persisting erection incredulously, “You faked it?”

“Ah, well perhaps I did...embellish...slightly. It was lovely, don’t get me wrong, but I usually require a bit more...direct stimulation,” he gives a suggestive smile as he reaches over to stroke his thumb across Asher’s lower lip, “if you catch my meaning...”

He laughs softly, turning into the touch, “I don’t know...you’re being very subtle right now...”

Davil chuckles, shifting to sit up against the headboard, “You seem to be- ah...grasping the point easily enough~” he teases as Asher leans towards him, taking his hard prick in hand and giving a few loose strokes.

“Oh good...I’m glad I was able to work out the message from your cryptic signals,” Asher grins, tightening his grip and giving a firmer, slower stroke.

Davil groans, tipping his head back against the headboard and reaching to twine his fingers into Asher’s smooth dark hair. 

“That’s enough talking from you, get to it,” he punctuates his words with a purposeful nudge to the back of Asher’s head.

“Gods so pushy~” he complains with a laugh, but allows himself to be guided down, giving a soft, pleased “hmmm” as he stretches out on his stomach and leans in to lave his tongue across the slick head of Davil’s cock.

Fingers tighten reflexively in his hair as he gives a long, purposeful lick all the way from base to tip before pressing forward and taking the firm length into his mouth. He sinks down about halfway before sliding back up and repeating the motion. 

“Mmmmn,” Davil rolls his hips slightly and Asher obligingly accommodates, taking him further to the back of his throat without so much as a flinch, “I must admit...amongst your- ah! many talents...this one is my favorite~”

Asher hums in what can only be agreement glancing up through his dark lashes. Davil reclines comfortably against the pillows, smoking casually with his eyes closed and lips quirked up in a self satisfied smile. All in all looking much to composed for Asher’s liking. He draws back and then sinks down again, taking him all the way to the base this time, lingering there a moment, letting him feel the tightness and heat of his throat.

Fingers clench in his hair, sending a hot tingle of pain/pleasure through him, making him groan around the stiff cock in his mouth. Davil gives a soft, shaky little sound of pleasure above him and when he glances up this time, Asher sees him watching with half lidded eyes, tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

After a heady moment he draws up a little and then sinks down again, more quickly this time, setting up a rhythm. 

Davil groans, gripping hard at Asher’s hair to guide his pace, “You really are...very good at this you know...”

Asher takes him down his throat once more before pulling off with a gasp, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Gods,” he pants against Davil’s stomach, glancing up to find him appropriately flushed and disheveled this time, cigarette all but forgotten in his free hand and dropping ash on the duvet, “I love when you pull my hair like that.”

“I can tell~” Davil smiles fondly, gentling his hold on the dark locks, smoothing the lose strands back out of his face. He can feel Asher’s mouth curve into a smile against his skin as his breathing evens out.

“Fais-moi jouir?” Davil croons, stroking his pinky finger along the edge of Asher’s ear, delighted to feel his whole body tremble a bit in response.

“Mmmmn...yeah...ok...” he breathes, voice a bit hoarse and sits up, giving Davil’s cock a few firm strokes before taking it into his mouth again. He moves more quickly this time, not taking it as deep but working the base with his hand in time with the motion of his mouth.

“Ah...” Davil gasps and Asher can hear that slightly pained edge in his voice that means he’s getting close, “Yes...aller plus vite…”

Asher obliges, speeding up and feeling Davil’s hips buck slightly in response. 

“Ah...merde...je jouis,” he warns, as Asher sinks down all the way one more time and allows Davil to grip his hair and hold him in place. He grits out a few more Elvhen expletives as he climaxes and spills over the back of Asher’s tongue.

“Fuck...” Davil pants as Asher bobs his head a few more times, working him through it before pulling off. 

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around,” Davil teases as Asher swallows and sits up with a slightly sour expression, wiping his mouth against the back of his hand.

“What is it now? You don’t like the taste?” he chuckles, “I’d think you’d be quite used to it by this point.”

“Ha ha,” Asher deadpans, “I don’t know if its a flavor anyone ever actually gets ‘used to’.”

“Hmmm...I can’t say it bothers me so much...but in any case...”

Asher feels a cool fizzing sensation pass over him followed the sudden feeling of freshly scrubbed skin and the taste of mint on his tongue. 

“Could you warn a guy before you start casting spells on him in bed?”

“Oh please, It’s only a cantrip, don’t be so difficult. Plus...,” he smiles, leaning in to murmur against Asher’s lips, “Now you are fit for kissing~”

“Do I have to remind you who’s cum it was I just swallo- mph”

Asher’s complaint is effectively silenced as Davil’s lips press tenderly against his. 

“Thank you,” he smiles, drawing back, “c'était merveilleux~”

Asher preens a bit under the praise, “well it should be, it wasn’t exactly my first time...”

“Nor your last I sincerely hope,” Davil smiles turning to stub out the butt of his cigarette and extinguish the bedside candle, “Now come here.”

Asher obediently shifts over to rest his head on Davil’s shoulder as he pulls the plush comforter over the both of them and settles an arm around him. It was getting late and their previous exertions were finally taking their toll, making his eyelids droop and his limbs feel heavy. 

Yawning, he closes his eyes and nuzzles closer into the crook of Davil’s neck, “Will you sleep too? Just for tonight.”

Davil chuckles a bit and gently strokes his thumb along the corner of Asher’s jaw, “I can try if you’d like.”

“Yeah...” Asher mumbles, voice already heavy with sleep, “I’d like that.”


End file.
